Blood, Love and Betrayal
by DracosWifey
Summary: Brother and Sister Reunited, A love hate relationship that blossoms into something more, and a betrayal takes place by an unlikely Slytherin. Watch as another 7th year unfolds at Hogwarts DM/HG, GW/BZ, HP/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!

Chapter 1

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. Her life was changed forever. It was July 31. She woke up, excited, because today was Harry's 17th birthday. She and Ron were throwing him a suprise bithday party at the Burrow, and were going out after to get drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. It would be a great day, until she looked in the mirror and realized, that she wasn't a Granger. Her wild curls and honey brown hair were no longer that. In its place was straight silky raven colored hair and her chocolate brown eyes were replaced by bright emerald green ones. Her whole life was a lie.

She slowly got dressed into pale blue jeans and a pink halter top and matching pink flip flops. She made her way down the stairs to confront her parents. She had so many questions and she was very confused. She had a idea of what was going on. But she needed to here it from someone else. She found her parents in the dining room. They looked like they had been waiting for her to emerge from her room. Her father sat with his arms crossed over his chest and was looking into space. Her mother had her chin resting on her closed hands which were being held up with her elbows on the table.

Hermione cleared her throat, getting their attention. Her parents looked to their daughter. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying that had occured. She looked very different from their Hermione. But she never really was their's to begin with.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Hermione asked in a small quiet voice.

"We're sorry. We were forbidden to tell you anything up until today" her father said looking at the ground.

"It was for your own safety. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you at Hogwarts." said her mother with a tear falling down her cheek.

Without a word, Hermione went outside, and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. She took her time walking up to the castle, not wanting to face reality, at that particular moment. It seemed like an hour, before she reached the gargoyle gaurding the Headmaster's office.

"Jellybeans" she said, and the gargoyle swung to the side giving her access to the stairs that led up to Professor Dumbledore's office. A day before that she recieved her Hogwarts letter, which also named her Head Girl, for her 7th year, which included all the passwords for emergencies.

She made her way up the spiral staircase, with numerous questions running through her head. She was about to knock on the door when it slowly creaked opened, giving her a view of the headmaster sitting behind his desk.

She went over to one of the chairs and sat down. She was looking at the floor, not wanting Dumbledore to see her weak.

"Hermione" he spoke quietly.

She looked up and met his blue sparkling eyes. Her newly green ones began to water.

"Professor, I.." she spoke before she was cut off.

"Your suspicions are correct. And I am very sorry to have kept this from you, but like the Grangers, said, it was for your own safety." he said

She knew that he had perfromed Ligilimecy on her. She was to overwhelmed to say anything about it to him.

" So, does Harry know, that he has a twin?" she asked, finally admiting to herself that she was indeed a Potter.

"No he does not. I sent him an owl to meet me here, in about fifteen minutes." he replied kindly.

" He will be very shocked to find out that the girl who has been his bestfriend for over six years is actually his sister." she said with a small laugh.

"I know your upset that we have kept this information form you, but you would been a very big target, if we had not hidden you in the muggle world." he explained.

"I'm more overwhelmed than upset professor. I just can't believe that my whole life is forever changed" she said shaking her head.

"I know, Hermione. The charm that was placed on you would end on your 17th birthday." he said. " I know this is not the appropriate time, but, Happy Birthday, Miss Potter." he said with a small smirk on his face.

Hermione gave a small chuckle.

"Thank you Professor, but how was I able to apparate 3 months before my actual birthday?" she asked.

"It was part of the spell. The spell worked very well, mostly because Voldemort did not know that you existed. The prophecy only spoke of one child, so Lily and James were able to get you away and to me before Voldemort could discover your existance. Unfortunately, mere minutes after you were safely in my arms, Voldemort showed up at your house before they could hide Harry." he spoke some more.

"Professor, out of curiosity, am I the power that the prophecy speaks about, the one the dark lord knows not" she asked remembering what Harry had told them a month or so ago.

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Indeed you are, your love and bond with Harry, I suspect will be the cause of Voldemorts down fall." he answered.

"But won't he find out somehow now that I know and Harry soon to find out?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, but you are safe here at Hogwarts. And If you you decide to venture outside of Howarts or its grounds, you must do so with Harry or Myself, for protection. If you are alone with out either of us, you will be at high risk for the Daeth Eaters to capture you and use you as bait to get to Harry" he seriously.

"Yes Professor, I understand" she said.

"Well we have a few more minutes before Mr Potter should be arriving, is there any other questions you would like answered?" he asked.

"Yes, who is Head Boy this year?" she asked hoping it was who she wanted it to be.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy of course" he said smirking.

Hermione gave a small smile. Last June, Draco became a spy for the order, like Snape was. Malfoy and herself had recently begun a love/hate relationship. It always started with them arguing about something and resulting in a wild snogging session. The Order had gotten used this escapde by now, seeing it happened almost everyday, when they were at Grimmauld Place. Harry and the Weasleys had become civil with Malfoy, but once school started, they had to go back to the old ways, so Draco's father wouldn't find out that his son was betraying him.

Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts when the door behind her squeeked open and and heard someone enter the office.

"Mr. Potter, please have a seat and join us" Dumbledore said waving his hand to the empty chair beside Hermione. She felt the vibrations of Harry walking toward her direction and sitting down. She felt his gaze upon her and slowly turned her head and faced him. There was a look of confusion on his face. He didn't recognize her. Thats when she decided to speak.

"Hello Harry" she said in a shaky voice. Harry eyes grew wider and he shook his head. He looked at her closely and then to Dumbledore and back to her.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" he said in a shocked tone.

"This is the real me. The charm that was placed on me 16 years or so ago wore off today, on my 17th birthday, revealing my true identity" she said her voice still shaky.

"I'm still confused." he said looking at Dumbledore. "What does this have to do for me?" he asked.

"Harry, tell me, what are the liknesses between you and Hermione?" he asked Harry, trying to get him to figure it out.

"Well the fact we have the same color hair, eyes, and now birthday, it almost like we're ..." he stopped, relization dawning on him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, Hermione here is indeed your twin, your sister," he said kindly. "I would like to introduce you to Hermione Lily Potter"

Harry looked at Hermione, who now had watery eyes, and his own began to water as well. He leaned over and embraced her in a hug, which sent a warm buzzing feeling between the two, a connection line. Hermione always had a feeling that someting was missing from her life and now she knew what it was. And now finding out that Harry was her brother, that emptiness was filled, as was his.

A/N Ok starting a new story. Hope you like it so far. I hope to update soon. Reviews are appriciated. Don't worry more Hermione/Draco to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Discliamer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its familiars.

Chapter 2

After a few more minutes of chatting with Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione left Hogwarts to go back to the Grangers and gather Hermione's belongings. Dumbledore thought it best if Hermione were to stay at the Burrow with Harry and the Weasleys, seeing now she would be in greater danger if Voldemort found out about her true partenity.

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Grangers about 10 minutes after they left Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry walked into the small muggle home and found Mr. and Mrs. Granger still sitting at the dining room table. They both looked up at the soung of Hermione clearing her throat once again.

"Mum, Dad, this is Harry, my brother." she said with a small smile playing on her lips. She loved the fact that she had a sibling and best of all it was Harry. She couldn't ask for anyone better.

Emily Granger got up out of her chair and walked over to the two 17year-olds.

"Hello, Harry, Its so nice to finally meet you. Hermione speaks very highly of you." she said hugging him.

" Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Granger" he said hugging her back. Mrs. Granger stepped back and obseved Hermione.

"It's going to take me a while for me to get used to you looking like this, dear." she said.

"I know, me too" Hermione replied. "Umm, Dumbledore thinks its best if I spend the remainder of the summer with Harry at the Burrow. Voldemort can find out my true paternity now that the spell ended and I'm in greater danger than I was before, and I would be safer with Harry, than here with you." she explained.

"Of course, Dumbledore knows what he's talking about, just promise you'll come visit us once and a while." her mother pleaded.

"Oh mum" she said as she went over and hugged Emily " Of course I will, to me you'll always be my family. You raised me and took care of me. Thats waht a family does."

"I wish we could stay here all day, but we need tot get back to the Burrow. Ginny wants to take me out to dinner for my birthday." said Harry.

"Oh my, you're right." she said, remembering the party she was planning with Ron.

Hermione and Harry went up to her room to pack her trunk. It took her only 10 minutes to pack, seeing her room was organized and she knew were everything was. Harry wasn't surprised about her room being as organized as the rest of her things were.

"Ok everythings packed. I just have to.." she paused as she caught her reflection in the mirror. How was she going to get used to her new look and her new name. Harry saw th distress on her face and went up behind her. They were almost identical. The hair was the same color, except her's was always neat and smooth and his was always messy.

"Its going to be ok, Mione'" he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She placed her hands on his fore arms, giving him as hug in a way.

"What will everyone think?" she asked quietly.

"We'll find out soon." he said walking over and picking her trunk up.

She picked up Crookshanks and put him in his cage. He looked at her with sorry eyes.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked him while petting his head. He rubbed his nose against her hand. She closed his cage and picked it up along with a backpack full of stuff she couldn't fit in her trunk. The two proceeded down the stairs and into the living room toward the fireplace.

"Dumbledore set this up so we could floo to the Burrow, seeing I have yet to get my appiration licence" he said smirking at her. She just rolled her eyes.

He stepped into the fireplace with her trunk. She hesitated for a moment, but joined him.

"I'll be back to visit at the Holiday". She said smiling and waving the Grangers. They smiled and waved back, Emily with tears in her eyes.

Harry handed Hermione her trunk, so he could grab some floo powder out of his pocket. He place his free arm around her shoulders and held her tightly.

"You ready?" he asked nervously.

"As I'll ever be" she said leaning into him and placing her head on his chest.

"The Burrow!" he said as he let the Floo powder go, and they took off.

Seconds later, Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow, and met by several Weasleys, their faces with confused looks on their faces.

"Harry, whos that?" asked Ginny jealously with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, Mate, where did ya find that hot chick?" asked Ron looking Hermione up and down, forgeting the corned beef sandwich he was currently eating.

As Harry and Hermione stepped out of the fire place, Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust.

"First of all, Ginny theres no reason to be jealous, and secondly I don't appriciate being called a 'hot chick' as you put it, Ronald" she said bitterly.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione?" Ginny said cupping her hands to her mouth.

"Na can't be, shes too pretty" said Ron pointing at the girl in front of him.

"Your saying I'm ugly?!" she yelled as her eyes grew wider and she reached for her wand.

"Ron! This IS Hermione!" said Harry while trying to hold a very angry Hermione back from attacking their best friend,

"Wha?" he asked as he looked closer."Oh bloody hell it is you!"

" Glad you finally came to your senses. I'm so glad we decided not to date, or else you would be dead right now." she said as her anger calmed.

Ginny walked around her and gasped.

"Oh, Mione', your even more beautiful than you were before." she gushed.

"I forgive you, Ginny" she said hugging her friend.

"Wow. You look just like Harry, only your a girl" said Ron.

"Well spotted" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Wait till Mum see's you, she'll die" said Ginny grinning.

"Wait till Mum see's what" said Molly Weasly entering the kitchen arms laddened with groceries.

"Oh my, Hermione dear, what happened?" she asked half confused, half smiling.

"Its ok Mrs Weasley. The spell I had on me wore off on my 17th birthday, which, in actuality, is today" Hermione said looking at the floor.

"Spell? You had a spell put on you your entire childhood? But why?" she asked.

"Well we have something to tell you" said Harry cutting in. Hermione could see Molly's eyes darting from her to Harry and back, and then a gasp left her mouth as she covered it with her hands.

"Whats the matter mum?" asked Ron as he went to stand next to his mother with Ginny.

"I was put under a disguise to protect me from Voldemort, so he wouldn't find out that Harry had a sister, a twin sister" she said as her eyes began to water and a smile formed on her face.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Ginny jumping up and down.

"Your Harry's sister? Bloody Hell! Congratulations guys" Ron said hugging Hermione then shaking Harry's hand.

" Ron, Ginny, you two take them out to celebrate, go to Diagon Alley for a while, grab some butterbeer's" suggested Molly.

"Thats a great idea" said Ginny.

The four crowded into the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley. While they were there, Harry took his Apparation test, and passed with flying colors. They to the Leaky Cauldron, where Tom the bartender, gave them all Butterbeers on the house, to celebrate Harry and Hermione's Birthday's, and the four shared stories and memories of the summer so far. After a few hours of chatting, they decided to head back to the burrow.

"SURPRISE!" was what they got when they stepped out of the fireplace. Everyone was there. From all of the Weasleys to Auror's and even some Professors. Hermione's eyes fell on a big banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND HERMIONE POTTER!"

Once again that day, she began to cry, tears of happiness. She got tons of hugs and everyone complimented her new looks. Even the twins were eyeing her up and down. Harry was already playing the protective brother, as he cleared his throat and gave the twins a waring look. Hermione laughed as she saw him do this. She gave him a quick hug and went off to join the party, which was the best party yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

The month of August flew by. Hermione was starting to accept her new looks, especially since she was getting attention from guys now. Harry was more overprotective than ever before. One day in Diagon Alley, while getting their school supplies, Hermione pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, you need to stop scaring away the guys I flirt with. I'll never get a boyfriend" she said angrily.

"Exactly the point. Ron's single." he stated while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I told you before, Ron and I will never be more than friends. He's just as protective as you and we're always arguing" she replied.

" Then I have to approve of the guys you want to date, I am after all the oldest" he smirked walking away.

"By two bloody minutes, Harry!" she said following him. "And who pretell did you consider besides Ronald" she asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I was thinking of considering Seamus. He always liked you" he stated.

"Harry, just because your my brother, doesn't mean you can run my life. You haven't before and its not going to start now. Besides, what if I was seeing someone already? You'd have to accept it." she said thinking of the young man in her mind, which brought a smile to her face.

"Are you?" he asked turnining around and crossing his arms over his chest once again.

"No" she said in a small voice " but I would like too" she said to herself as Harry walked away.

The gang made their way to Flourish and Blotts to get their school books. Hermione went off on her own up to the second level of the store, to look for the new updated version of 'Hogwarts, A History'. It was twice as long as the original and it mentioned some of the events that Harry Ron and herself had participated in, including their names being mentioned.

She found the 'New Realeases' section and began to scan the books. She noticed a tall shadow over her, but paid no attention to it. She was too excited about getting the book. She finally found it at the bottom of the case, and when she reached out to get it, a large had intercepted and took it before her. She bolted up and and came face to face with none other than Malfoy.

As Draco walked into Flourish and Blotts, he noticed a witch with long, straight, raven colored hair. And if her backside was that nice as he thought, then he was sure the front side of her was goregeous. He followed her as she went up to the second level of the store.

She went over to the 'New Realeases' section, and bent over slightly to look at the books on the bottom shelves. He got a good view of her bottom, which brought a smirk to his face. It was round and stuck out just enough. He could feel himself getting aroused at the sight. Thank goodness for the robes he was wearing, the whole entire wizarding community didn't need to know that he was getting all hot and bothered, in a book store of all places.

He saw her petite hand reaching out to grab the book and figured if he wanted to talk to her, now would be the right time. He quicky grabbed the book before her and he came face to face with an angry, but beautiful green eyed girl. Her lips were full and her skin looked baby smooth. But the look in her eyes were very familiar. He knew he has seen it many times, but where. He thought back to all the girls he had pissed off through out the years. Then it hit him. Only one girl had ever looked at him like that. The only girl that ever hit him.

"Granger, what the bloody hell did you do to yourself?." he asked while his infamous formed on his features.

Hermiones anger turned into surprise.

"You recodnize me?" she asked.

"Well yeah, the only things that have changed are your hair and eyes. Your attitude and personality are the same as before." he said as he continued smirking.

"Give the book here Malfoy." she said as she tried to grab it from his grasp. He lifted his hand in the air to where she couldn't reach it.

"And why should I do that, maybe I want to buy it." he said teasing her. "And you still didn't answer me, What the bloody hell did you change your looks for? "

"Not that its you business, I didn't have a choice in the matter." she said irritabaly. " Now give me the book, Malfoy!" she yelled angrily trying to jump up and get it.

Harry Ron and Ginny all heard the comotion, and turned around to see the two in one of their daily arguments.

"When are they going to get a clue that they both have romantic feelings for eachother?" asked Ginny outloud.

"Well, chances are they already do and they're oblivious to the fact that the entire Order knows" said Harry.

"I still can't believe the two of you trust him. Granted he's a spy and all, but I don't know." said Ron shrugging his shoulders.

"You know he has to keep his apperance of hating us up, or else Lucius won't trust him to tell him Voldemorts plans." said Harry.

Hermione had spent the past 5 minutes trying to get the book away from Malfoy, but it was useless. He was about a foot taller than her and his long toned arms were no help either.

"Your a git!" she said huffing.

" Mudblood" he snarled, knowing how angry she would get, but was shocked when she laughed.

"Sorry, Ferret, your wrong, I'm not a Mudblood. I'm far from it." she said smirking, feeling revenge taking over her emotions.

"What do you mean?" he asked slightly confused.

"The Grangers are not my real parents. Tell me Malfoy, who do I look like?" she asked smugly.

He thought about it, and the only other person that he knew that had Raven colored hair and green eyes was... no ...can't be...

"Potter" he said through clenched teeth. A huge smile formed on her face.

"Yes, thats right, I'm Harry's twin sister." she said proudly.

Malfoy looked over to Harry, who raised his eyebrows. Great, not only was he falling for the Gryffindor Princess, she just had to be Potter's sister as well.

"Well" he said "you'll always be the know-it-all- goody-too-shoes-Gryffindor Princess" he said with his trademark smirk playing on his lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And you will always be known as "Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret" she said with triumph in her voice.

Draco cringed at the memory.

She turned around and walked back to her friends, knowing she had one the battle, forgeting about the book she came to get in the first place. She was now thinking about the make up session her and Malfoy will be sharing later on that evening, when everyone would be sleeping. She knew keeping her so called realtionship from Harry Ron and Ginny was wrong, but she didn't know how they would react, even thought they got along behind closed doors. She knew that she was falling for him, but the only thing that she was oblivious to, was the fact that her friends already knew.

That night she was laying in her bed at the Burrow, waiting for her night owls visit. She looked at the clock. It was 12:45 am and she was getting tired. She figured he wasn't coming. She closed her eyee, and after a few minutes, as she was just about falling asleep, she felt a pair of warm, moist lips being layed upon hers...

A/N Chapter 3 Finished! My chapters are not as long as I would like them to be, but I hope you like them. Thanks to all my readers and for the reviews, they are appriciated very much!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

"Mmmm, Malfoy" Hermione purred. His soft, moist lips were so warm against hers. Her lips tingled as he passed his tounge over her bottom one, seeking entrance into her mouth. She quicky agreed and slipped her tounge into his mouth, exploring each corner and crevice. After a few minutes, Malfoy pulled away, sensing they both needed air.

"Mmm, my dear lioness, you taste very yummy today." he whispered huskily into her ear.

" As do you, my sneaky snake." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned his head down and started kissing her neck, which sent chills down her spine and a warmth grow in her lower abdomen.

"You smell good." she said, slowly closing her eyes and taking in the aroma penetrating from his skin. "It drives me crazy" she said

He pulled his head back, and locked his eyes with hers. Ice cold grey-blue clashing with jaded green ones.

"You drive me crazy" he said as they continued kissing until they finally they needed to catch their breaths.

"Malfoy," she said trying to catch her breath.

"That.. was... brilliant" she panted.

"Mmm.. That it was" he answered. "I wish I could stay here with you, I love the sneaking around, but I would much prefer laying here with you like this every night and waking up in the morning with you."

"You know that its not possible... not now anyway... you father would kill the the both of us." she said.

"Yeah, I know" he said sadly.

"We really haven't gotten to know eachother. It seems every time we meet, we end up snogging eachother until we can't breathe." she chuckled.

"Ah yes so it seems. But it is well worth it" Draco replied.

"So what do you want to do when we graduate from Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Well alot of people asume I want to follow in my fathers footsteps, but I have a passion for potion making. I really want ot get my certificate to become a potions master." he replied.

"What about you, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"A professor of course. I want to teach things to students that they will remember their entire lives. I would love to take up the charms post one day" she answered.

The silence was interupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Hermione," she heard a whisper " are you awake?".

Both of them froze. They had forgot to put a silencing charm on the room.

"I'd better go, until the next time we meet" he said kissing her deeply. He got up out of the bed, dressed and in seconds apparated out of her room.

She got out of bed and quickly smoothed her nightgown out, and threw her robe one. She reached the door, and when she opened it, she was surprised to see a red headed Ginny sanding there with worry written all over her face.

"Whats the matter, Gin?" she asked sleepily.

"I heard noises like talking and heavy breathing. I thought you were having a bad dream and I wanted to see if you were alright" she said worridly.

"Yeah, I uh.. had a dream I failed all my NEWTs and I wasn't head girl. It was horrible, but it was a dream none the less" she said yawining.

"Oh Herm, you worry to much. Don't forget, you already got the letter saying you were Head Girl and I highly doubt your going to fail all of your NEWTs.Well except maybe flying" the redhead said jokingly.

Hermione lightly slapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Well now that I see your ok, I'm going to head back to bed" said the young girl yawining.

"Ok, goodnight Gin" said Hermione as she quietly closed the door.

When the door was closed, a smirk played on Ginny's lips. She knew it was no dream. She wasn't as dense as her brother could be. She knew that Malfoy was in there moments before, because, she was still awake when she heard Hermione calling his name and heard hushed voices in the room next door. She would confront Hermione later in the day, but had no intentions of letting Harry or Ron know because as far as they knew, they only like eachother. They would go ballistic if they found out how close the two had gotten, and could get.

And anyways, she owed Hermione, seeing during the last school year, Hermione had walked in on her and Harry doing the deed, and she certanily didn't want Ron to find out. Now her and Hermione both had dirty little secrets.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse.

Chapter 5.

Hermione woke early the next morning, very tired , yet very happy with last nights events still fresh in her mind. It was going to be extremely hard to take Malfoy's insults in public, seeing their relationship was begining to get serious. She grudgingly got out of bed and went on to get ready for the day ahead.

About a half our later, Hermione walked down the stairs to see everyone but Ginny at the table eating. Ginny was always up early, it wasn't like her to be the last one down.

Hermione took her usual seat next to Ron and began loading small amounts of of breakfeast food on her plate. She was 5 minutes into eating when Ginny came rushing down the stairs, tripping on the last one.

"Sorry I'm late, overslept" she said embarassedly.

"You and Mione' both got up late." anounnced Ron. Hermione's face blushed a little, which only Ginny noticed.

"They were probably up gossiping all night, again" said Harry smirking, as Ginny squeezed in between Harry and Hermione.

"What more could they talk about. They've been going at it half the summer" said Ron, biting into a muffin.

"Oh well, you know girl stuff, make up, boys, and I have new development I like to call " Sneaky Snake", which of course we will speak about later. " she said smirking at Hermione who just coughed up and spit out the food she was eating.

"You ok Mione' ?" said Harry rubbing her back. Hermione wiped her mouth clean with a napkin.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just went down the wrong way is all" she said giving Ginny a nervous look.

"Alright Kids" said Mrs. Weasley entering the kitchen. "We need to get going if we want to beat the crowd" she said summoning her hat and bag.

The four of them went upstairs and gathered their belongings, meeting by the fireplace 5 minutes later. They flooed their way to the Leaky Cauldron and went to the outskirts of Diagon Alley, where they met various groups of people.

"Harry!" a familiar voice called to them.

"Hello, Neville" said Harry shaking his hand.

"Blimey, Hermione, you've changed. You look great" He said hugging her.

"Thank You, Neville." Hermione replied.

"Alrigh' I need your luggage hea and then gather round the portkey for when I tell ya to hold on to it" called a booming voice.

"Hagrid!" said the students in unison.

"Hey there you lot." he said waving to them. "Oh Hermione, you look just like ya did when you was a baby, only all grown up" he said happily

Hermione smiled. Neville gave a confused look.

"Dumbledore will explain it at the Feast tonight" she said patting him on the arm.

"Everybody get ready, the firs' round of port keys will be leavin in about a minute, so hold on tigh'" he said as about 6 students gathered around one of the three portkeys.

"Move out of the way!" said a voice and then a large body pulled a 4th year out of the way and stepped in his place.

"Goyle, Crabbe, find somewhere else, this one is full of freaks cept for me of course" Malfoy snickered. He turned from them to Hermione and gave a small wink and smile, a blink and you'll miss one, which made her slightly blush. And within a few seconds the group went spinning off to their destination, Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seconds later, the three groups of six all landed at the front gates of Hogwarts. The students who didn't know how to let go properley, were all on the ground. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were running in air, like Mr Weasley had in their fourth year at the Quidditch Wold Cup. As the four reached the ground, they began laughing.

"Here Neville, let me help you up" said Harry extending his hand.

"Come on Draco, you don't want to stay here with this filth" said Pansy snaking her arm around his. Hermione saw this and grew extremely jealous, which Pansy percived as anger. Draco tried to shake her off, but she held on even tighter.

"After all, we are to be married the day after graduation, and to produce an heir, remember, your father promised you to me" she said dreamily to him.

Hermione's heart dropped, and it took all of her strength no to cry. Her heart was breaking. All the times they spent together, all the sweet things he said, were now meaningless in her eyes. Ginny quickly noticed the look on Hermione's face as well as Harry, Ron and Malfoy.

"Come on Mione', lets go see your new Head Dorm" said Ginny linking arms with Harry and Hermione.

"Granger? Oh, Goodness, you made yourself over, such a waste of time" said Pansy giggling.

The four headed off toward the castle, and weren't seen until the opening feast.

The Great hall was flooded with noise of old classmates catching up and new anxious first years. The food was magnificent as usual and the students were just finishing their deserts when Dumbledore stood up to deliver the Opening Feast Announcements.

"Welcome to another glorious year at Hogwarts. To the first years, the forest is off limits, and a reminder to a select few older students" he smirks as his eyes glanced toward the Gryffindor table. "If you would like to try out for you House, please give your name to your Head of House who will pass it along to the captians, who are as follows: Hufflepuff, Ernie MacMillan, Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, Slytherin, Blaise Zabini and Gryffindor, Harry Potter"

All four of the 7th year boys stood up and waved to their houses.

"In our next order of buisness, I would like to welcome back, Professor Horace Slughorn, who has agreed to continue his post as Potions Master and I would like to welcome your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, ProfessorNymphodora Tonks." the purple haired witch gave a slight nervous nod, when Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny cheered the loudest.

"And last, but certainly not least, I would like to annouce this years Head Girl and Head Boy, Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, and Miss Hermione Potter from Gryffindor." The hall clapped for the two Heads, some with confused looks on their faces, until they realized that Hermione Potter was indeed the former Hermione Granger.

"A long school year awaits, students up to bed with you, and sweet deams" he said as he sat back down. The students began to get up and clear.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Potter... " he said as he motioned them to come towrd the Professors table. The two made their way up to the table and glanced at eachother. He could tell she was pretty irate, and she could tell he was very nervous.

Prof. Dumbledoer led them to the 5th floor where their head dorm resided. A Picture of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were hiding the door. They were arguing and giving eachother death glares.

"Remind you of someone" he said glancing at the two heads. Hermione blushed slightly and Draco turned his head way from the headmaster. He knew that there was conflict between the two in the past, and he also knew of the relationship that was brewing between the two of them and had a feeling if it grew strong enough, it might be the key to destroying the Dark Lord.

"Now the dorm has an Anti- Hex spell placed on it so you can't kill eachother, well given the current situation I don't think either of you would want to hurt the other." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

They both looked wide eyed at Dumbledore. He always knew everything.

"The password this year is Love" he said he walked away and disappeared aroud the corner.

The two of them walked through the portrait and into the common room. It was huge. Gold silver green and red drapes hung from the catheral style ceiling. The kidi-korner style fire place was blazing with a warm toasty fire. a large couch and love seat occupied the space in the living room, along with bookshelves full of books and a small kitchen off to the side.

Malfoy attempted to put his arm around her shoulders, but she walked away and stood by the fireplace.

"Hermione, please talk to me" he said desperately.

"Promised to Pansy, what am I?" she said through tears.

"You are so much more, you know that" he said walking over to her and holding her in his arms.

"Oh, yeah, then prove it" she said stepping back an looking feircely into his eyes.

He leaned in and brought his lips close to her ear, while wrapping his arms around her waist. He spoke the words she never in a million years thought he'd say to her,

" I love you"

He brought his head up level with hers, and looked into those tear stained emerald green eyes.

"I love you, Hermione"

And with that said,he gently let his lips fall on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N- I wanna give a big thank you to the following reviewers for reading and sharing their opinions.

**FairyPrincessWithATwist**

**Catsysmom**

**Isadora120**

**Animegal4ever**

**Adrianna100**

**Draco's Princess 92**

**S.D. Blum**

**xoxoSephyoxox**

Now on to the next chapter and I'll leave your imagination to parts of it. ;)

Chapter 6

Hermione pulled away from Malfoy.

"No, Malfoy, thats not enough. " she said crossing the room and sitting on the loveseat.

"Hermione, what is enough and when are you going to start calling me by my first name?" he pleaded.

"Sorry, Draco, I'm just so used to calling you by your last name" she said quietly. "Why did't you tell me about Pansy?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, but I'm not going thorugh with it. I will find some way to get out of it" he replied.

"So instead you stayed with me knowing it would hurt me in the end!" she asked, her temper rising.

"Look, I'm sorry, you don't have to be a bitch about it" he said his temper staring to rise.

" I bloody trusted you, Malfoy!" she yelled, as her eyes started to water.

"And I said I love you Granger, why isn't that enough?!"he yelled slaming his fists on the table

"They're just words. Anyone can say them and my name is_ Potter_, or did you forget that as well. " she said coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at him.

"Thats real low, **Potter**" he said emphasising Potter. "Yes any one can say them, but it takes alot of faith, trust and feeling for someone to say it and mean it." he said, as his eyes grew watery.

"If you really did love me, you would have told me, and then I **NEVER** would have fallen in love with you!" she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"And I regret the day that I fell in love with you. It was the **biggest** mistake of my life!" he yelled.

Hermiones heart dropped once again and smashed into a million little pieces.

" I hate you Malfoy!." she sobbed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, because no matter how many times we fight, I still love you in the end!' he said and with that said he stormed up to his room and slammed the door.

Hermione collapsed on the floor and began sobbing even more. Her head fell in her hands. What was happening to them. She couldn't lose him, and she knew she didn't hate him. She did the only thing she could think to do. She went up to her room, slammed the door and locked it. She went over to her trunk and rummaged until she found what she was looking for, a full bottle of Fire Whiskey. She had smuggled it in just in case.

While Hermione was drowning her emotions in Fire Whiskey, Draco was his room doing the exact same thing. He sat at the bottom of his bed , clutching the half empty bottle in his hands. He loved her so much. So why couldn't she see it? He knew he had to find a way to be with her, and avoid being married off to a cow. Fuzziness settled in from the alcohol, and Draco drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Draco woke up. The fuzziness of the alcohol was wearing off, and he wondered if Hermione was still upset. He was walking to the bathroom, when he heard the sound of light snoring. He held his ear to the door and could hear Hermione breathing. He put his hand on the doorknob, hoping it wasn't locked. He slowly turned the handle and gave a small push. The door opened, and gazed in to see Hermione sleeping at the base of her bed on the floor, next to a half emptied bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Never thought in a million years, that she would smuggle liquor into Hogwarts" he said to him self out loud.

He walked over to her sleeping body, squatted down and caressed the hair out of her eyes.

"Hermione, wake up." he said quietly in her ear.

"Mmmm, what?" she asked a little confused. She looked up to see Draco looking down at her. The affects of the alcohol were wearing off her also.

"Come on, I'll help you to your bed" he said holding his hand out.

She hesitated at first, but then placed her hand in his and he helped her up and walked her to her bed. She climbed in and Draco pulled the blankets over her. He turned around to leave, when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry. I don't hate you" she said.

"I'm sorry too. I should of told you, but I was scared I would lose you" he said as he sat of the edge of her bed.

"You'll never lose me, I would die without you" she replied.

"And I without you" he said as he kissed her on the forehead, then her cheek and finally her lips.

They were so soft and sweet.

She opened her mouth letting him in, not speaking a word, both embracing the sound of heavy breathing coming from the both of them.

Draco climbed on top of her, his hand was making it's way up her thigh, pushing her nightgown up.

Her hands caressed his bare back, feeling every toned muscle.

He dipped his head down to her neck, nibbling at the dip that joined the shoulder and the neck, which sent chills all through out her body.

A couple of hours later, the two lay there, catching their breaths, and soon after, Draco rolled over behind Hermione, waved his hand, which cause the sheet to cover them both, and then wrapping his arms around her, as she rested her head on his chest.

Hermione looked up to meet Draco's eyes gazing at her.

"I love you, Hermione" he said softly.

"I know" she said as tears brimmed her eyes, "I love you too" she said as she closed her eyes and moment later drifted off to sleep.

Draco looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. He loved her so much and he wished he knew a way to be with her the rest of his life. He didn't care what his father thought any more. This was his life and he wanted to live it his way, to his own terms. A smile formed on his face as thoughts of his and Hermiones future, the one he wanted, formed in his mind, and he fell into a wonderful dream filled sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

September went by quickly for Hermione. School work and patrol duties kept Hermione busy for most of the month.

She spent her free time with her brother and friends, and at night when she wasn't patroling, her and her "boyfriend" were catching up with eachother.

Hermione loved spending time with Draco, which she was going to miss him when he married that awful cow, Pansy Parkinson. She looked through hundreds of books to find something to stop the marrige, but the only thing that would make it invalid, would mean getting pregnant. Of the few times they shared, she always cast a contraceptive charm. Well except for the first, but she was positve she wasn't pregnant. It had been over a month since she had gotten a visit from her Aunt Flo, but she did skip now and then.

She was now sitting in Dumbledore's office, to discuss the upcoming Halloween feast. As Head boy and Girl, Hermione and Draco were in charge of theses events.

"I say we have a masqurade ball, but with a twist. Couples. Like Romeo and Juliet, Robin Hood and Maid Marion, ect. And to add an air of mystery, every one picks a character out of a hat or something, and you can't tell anyone who you are. Everyone will get a mask to wear, and at Midnight, every one removes their masks to see who their significant other is." Hermione spoke.

"Thats a very good idea, it will mix houses up and hopefully get a step closer to unity in between the houses." said Dumbledore.

"I want you and Draco to research couples and have them ready in a week to be picked. Also, put an anti switching spell on them so no one can switch characters. It should be fair after all."

"Yes Professor, we'll get right on it" said Draco, as the two Heads got up and left to do their work.

Halloween came sooner than everyone thought. They had all picked characters and most were excited and loved the idea.

Hermione was in her room getting into her costume.

She had picked Tinkerbell. She had on short jagged edge light green dress with one shoulder strap, white tights and matching green high heeled shoes. Her wings were sheer white and a green face mask to match. Her hair was now blonde and in a bun. She cast a shimmering charm over herself so she sparkled.

She made her way into the Great Hall. Music was blaring and the jack-o lanterns set nice light in the room. The air was smoky and there were tons of sweets and goodies on a long table. She noticed lots of students came early, and they were having a blast. The couples were dancing with their partners, and it wasn;t long before she found her peter pan. He was wearing a dark green dress sort of thing with green tights and elfish shoes. He had a green cap with a red feather on his brown hair. Even if you knew the person, you couldn't tell who anyone was with the face masks.

Time flew by and Dumbledore projected his voice.

"In just 60 seconds. It will be midnight and the unmasking can begin. I will call the couples up the stage, where they can reval their identities.

"First couple, Little Bo Peep and her sheep."

The two came up and the masks were taken off.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms Parkinson"

"Figures I get the worst costume" Ron said.

"You can see that again , Weasley." Pansy said as they left the stage in her blue puffy dress, bonnet and herding cane

"Lets see... Romeo and Juliet", who were revealed to be Neville and Lavender.

Ginny and Blaise were "Cinderella and Prince Charming," Harry and Luna were" Erik and Ariel."

The reveal went on for about, an hour until the last couple was standing, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell.

"I would like you to give a round of applause to the two people put this Halloween Ball together, Your Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss.Hermione Potter!" The hall erupted with an gigantic roar. Applauses and whistles were heard as Hermione and Draco made their way up the front of the hall, and unmasked themselves.

The ball turned out better than they thought, and Hermione was very happy.

The hall began to clear as the students headed back to their rooms. Hermione was making her way toward Harry and her friends, when she became dizzy, blacked out and fell.

Ohhh.. cliffy.. I am so evil...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

A/N

**animegal4ever**: _you don't know the half of it but you will soon_

**FairyPrincessWithATwist**: _I had to pair Ron and Pansy together. I was laughing so hard when I wrote that line._

**Cenagirl**: I_ love cliffies but it pays off in the end_.

Thanks to all of you have read my story thus far!

Chapter 8

Draco stood watching as his Head Girl made her way to her friends, when he saw her stop, sway and fall to the floor. His heart jumped out of his chest and and he beacme scared. He rushed to her side and collected her in his arms. He let his gaurd down and his true feelings about her show.

"Malfoy, let her go!" Harry screamed as Draco began to rush out of the Great Hall with her.

"Potter, I can't do it anymore, you know how I feel about her. I'm sick of hiding it." he said as he left the Hall, Harry Ron and Ginny behind.

When they got to the Infirmary, Draco was pacing outside the closed doors. He heard the footsteps and his head jolted up.

"They wouldn't let me in." he said with sadness in his voice.

"You do know you just outed your's and Mione's relationship to the whole school" said Ginny worridly.

Draco closed his eyes and nodded.

"You do know, your father will find out somehow" Harry stated.

"I know and I don't care, I would die for Hermione, thats how much I...love, her" he spoke.

"We know, we've know all along, we just wanted you guys to tell us" said Ron.

"You two are taking this pretty well, I expected worse" said Draco.

"I was angry when we found out about you two, but I saw how happy Mione' was and I accepted it." said Harry.

The Infirmary doors opened and Madame Pomfrey came over to the group.

"Is she ok?" asked Draco.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"She is fine, weak , but ok. Apparently she has not been getting enough nutrition. That is the reason why she fainted" said Madame Pomfrey. She new the real reason why Hermione had fainted, but needed to tell her first, so that is all she told them.

"I will be back shortly and let you know weather or not you can visit Ms. Potter tonight" she said as she turned back to the Infirmary.

"**DRACO MALFOY**!!!!" the group heard a girl yelling. Pansy, still in her Halloween costume, marched up the the group.

"Oh Gods, not this wench" mumbled Draco, as he took out his wand, just in case.

"What fuck was that?!" she yelled.

"What was what?" he asked calmly.

"You bloody well now what! I'm not stupid! Your suppose to love me not that _thing _" she said angrily.

" God Pansy, can't you see it! How many times do I have to tell you, I don't love you. I don't even like you! And I'm not marrying you, so sod off! I'm so sick of you hanging on to me! Your pathetic! " he yelled at her.

"You have to do what your father wants, so hmph." she said sticking her nose up in the air.

"No not really Pansy. He's in Azkaban, for life and I am of age and I make my own decisions, not him." he said angrily. "And what I've been hiding is none of you fucking business, so stay out of it." he said harshly.

"I will get revenge Draco Malfoy, and don't you forget it!" she screamed.

"You touch her and it will be the worst mistake you make." he said in a low angry tone.

With that said, Pansy stormed off.

Hermione came to in a warm bed. Her hair, which was transformed back to its regular raven color, was sprawlled out on a soft white pillow. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust until she realized she was in the Infirmary. She pulled her self up to a sitting position, when Madame Pomphrey came bustling in.

"Oh Hello dear, I'm glad your awake, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel better. What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you fainted at a result of lack of nutrition in your system." she answered.

"But I've been eating normal meals." she said worridly.

"Have you been getting sick lately?" the medi-witch asked.

"Well, yes, I assumed it was nerves or a stomace bug, but its not that, is it?" she asked starting to realize what may be the cause of her episode.

The medi-witch shook her head. "No dear, it 's not"

"What am I going to do?" she asked tears starting to form in you eyes.

"Well, we have to inform the Headmaster, and see how to go with it from here" she replied.

"Ok. Can I see how far along I am and the gender first?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, dear."

The medi-witch stood back and cast a spell.

"Timelious Revealious."

"Well dear, seeing it is after midnight and now November 1st, you are exactly two months. You conceived on September first if I am correct"

Hermione nodded. "You must be so ashamed of me."

"Now Hermione, do you really think that you are the first Head Girl to become pregnant during her reign?"

"I never really thought of it, but I never saw a student with a baby around here before." she said.

"Well, they never bragged about it and most were born after their parents graduated"

"Oh."

"Ok, lets see if you have a boy or girl." said Madam Pomphrey.

"Gendere Revealious"

Two blue and two pink sparks erupted from the wand. The medi-witches eyes went wide.

"Whats wrong Madam Pomphrey? You look so scared" asked Hermione in a shaky voice.

"Oh Dear, I will be right back child" she said as she hurried out the Hospital.

The three boys saw Madam Pomphey rushing out of the Infirmary.

"Is she ok?" the three asked in unison.

"Not now boys this is very important. Please go back to your rooms. The Headmaster will inform you later." she said rushing past them.

Draco turned to Harry, with worry in his eyes.

" I know, Malfoy, I know. I'm worried too" he said

"I'm going to my room." Draco said quietly as he turned and left.

"He loves her Harry." said Ron.

" I know, and I trust him." said Harry and Ron both headed back to the Gryffindor House.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore along with Professor McGonagall came into the Infirmary with the medi-witch.

"Would somone please tell me what happened. Why did four sparks emit from the wand?" Hermione asked.

"Each spark represents one child" Dumbledore spoke softly.

"Whhat?" Hermione asked as she began to hyperventalate.

"Breathe, Miss. Granger, Breathe" said McGonnagall as she sat on the bed next to Hermione.

"Miss. Granger, what we have here is a bittersweet situation. I'm very happy for you and Mr. Malfoy, however this cannot be revealed to anyone else, not even the babies father. If Voldemort got wind of your situation, he would act accordingly, and attempt to eliminate you and your children from the wizarding world. The good part of this is that Godric Gryffindor's blood line lives on."

"Are you serious? Harry and I are Gryffindor's heir's?" Hermione asked.

"MmmHmm" he murmured. " But I will ask you not to tell Harry, he needs to find it out on his own."

"Yes, sir" she answered.

"In addition, you must go into hiding, for your safety and for you childrens. Your school work will be brought to you once a week and Madam Pomphery will visit you every other week, to checkup on your heath and the babies." he said.

"Yes, sir" answered Hermione as her heart fell.

"That would mean I can't see my brother and friends and Draco for quite some time." she said sadly

"Yes. We're going to say that you are going to America on an exchange program. You will be back for graduation. Usually babies are born sooner when there are more than one. I need you to go pack your things and say your goodbyes. You have one hour." Dumbledore said as he left the Infirmiry.

Hermione made her way back to the Head Dorm. She found Draco laying asleep on the couch. She went up to her room and packed her necessities. She levitated her trunk down the stairs and stopped in front of her sleeping boyfriend. He looked so worried in his sleep. She couldn't bear to wake him and say goodbye. She made her way to the portrait opened it and stepped out. Before she closed it she took one more look back at her sleeping love, and one single tear fell down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Chapter 9

Draco paced back and forth in front of Dumbledore's desk. After a few minutes, he stopped, crossed his arms and stared at Dumbledore.

"Where is Hermione?" he asked angrily.

"I told you Mr Malfoy, she's in America on an Exchange Program" Dumbledore replied.

"Why didn't she tell us?! Why didn't she say goodbye?" he said as his voice faded.

"I do not know the reason why Ms. Potter did not bid you farewell. Only she knows the answer to that question. Besides it's not really goodbye is it? She'll be back in May." Dumbledore quietly spoke.

"Thats too long, who's going to take over Head Girl duties?" asked Draco

"Miss Padama Patil, has agreed to that" spoke Dumbledore.

"How will we know if she made it there ok. Can we owl her?" he asked.

"I am afraid that is not possible. You see she is attending a very presdigious muggle school. Its like our Wizarding University. " he calmly explained.

"Fine. Excuse me, sir" said Draco as he left the Headmaster's office.

On his way down, he met Harry, Ron and Ginny in the corridors.

"Did you find out where she is, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"In America on an Exchange Program, according to Dumbledore, but I don't believe him." said Draco.

"We can write to her, can't we?" asked Ginny.

"No, Its a muggle school" replied Draco.

"Who's taking over Head Girl Duties?" asked Ron.

"Padama Patil" said Draco quietly.

Without another word Draco left the three students standing in the deserted hallway. He made his way back to his common room, which remained empty due the absence of the head girl, his head girl. He sighed as he made his way up to his bedroom, and sat on the bed. He opened his nightstand draw and pulled out a picture. It was himself and Hermione making goofy faces, and then them kissing. So much love and happiness reflected off the picture. He missed her, even though it had been a day. Now all hope of him getting out of the marrige to Pansy was gone. His heart felt hollow for the first time in the weeks they had been together. He held the picture close to him and he fell into a dreamless sleep, still fully clothed.

Meanwhile in London, Hermione lay on her old bed in the room where Ginny and herself had stayed the summer of her 5th year. She never thought she would be back at Grimmauld place. It was so quiet without Buckbeak and Mrs. Black screaming every 5 minutes. McGonnagall and Dumbledore, the only two besides Madame Pomphery who knew where she was and the condition she was in, came and visited her every day, bringing her her school work and making sure she ate the right foods for her growing babies.

One afternoon, she was sitting in her room and she was bored. She had nothing to do and she finshed all of her school work. She walked down the hall and saw Harry's old room. It was full of boxes. She hated clutter and decided to clean up and organize a bit. She found old pictures of Sirius, Lupin and the Potters, that she decided to put side and give to Harry when she got back. She also found a picture of Sirius and a younger boy. She looked on the back and found faint writting on it.

"Sirius Thomas Black and Regulus Andrew Black" she spoke aloud.

"Regulus Andrew Black, R.A.B., " She gasped out loud and began searching frantically though bags and boxes, until she came across what she was looking for. The heavy metal locket that no one could open.

"The real Horcrux" she whispered.

" I have to get this to Harry, Dumbledore!" she said getting up and writting a quick note to him and sending off the school owl who was there for her to coomunicate with the Professor.

She ran to her desk and began writting a list.

Diary-Desrtoyed

Slytherins Ring- Destroyed

Hufflepuff's Cup-Destroyed

Ravenclaw's Wand- Destroyed

Slytherins Locket- found and inact

Gryffindor-

Hary and Dumbledore had found Hufflepuffs cup in the Chamber of Secrets the previous summer and destroed that along with Ravenclaws wand which the found hidden away in Olivanders deserted shop. . Now all that was missing was something of Gryffindor's. Hermione had a hunch of what it might be but that was her last option to be thought on.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore appeared on the side of Hermione.

"Miss Granger, you wanted a word" he said quietly.

"Yes, Sir. I believe I found something that you have been looking for." she said as she held the locked by the chain infront of Dumbledore.

"Miss. Granger" he said taking the locket from her hand " you have just set us one step closer to defeating Voldemort." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Thank You" He said as he walked toward the fireplace.

"Sir, How are they?" she asked.

"They miss you dearly and can't wait until you come back. But they're getting along just fine. Take care, Miss Granger" he said as he Flooed back to Hogwarts.

Hermione settled into her bed later that night, thinking of all the possiblities for the future. They were another step closer to hopefully living in a peaceful world and hopefully one day soon she could be with her boyfriend and friends again, and bring four wonders into the world.

**A/N I will not be posting anymore chapters until I finish reading Deathly Hallows. I will be attendind the Grand Hallows Ball tomorow night at Borders near my home. I hope you all enjoy the book and hope it turns out the way you all want it too**!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, waiting for his student to arrive. He was very happy. They had been looking for this Horcrux for a long period of time, only to find that it was right under their noses. This gave him hope that maybe the rest of the Horcruxes were hidden in the last place they might look, Hogwarts. It was one of the safest places to hide something you wanted kept safe.

A knock came at the door, interupting Dumbledore's thoughts.

"Enter."

Harry walked into the office and sat down in front of the desk Dumbledore was sitting at. Dumbledore held up the locket without saying a word.

At first, Harry's eyes widened, then a huge grin came across his face.

"Sir, but how?" asked a surprised Harry.

"A lioness got bored and decided to clean out her den" Dumbledore simply replied.

"Where did this person find it?' asked a now confused Harry.

"I will reveal that information to you at a later time. It would be too dangerous to say anything else at this given time. Now I believe we have been looking in the wrong places for the remaing Horcruxes, Harry." said Dumbledore.

"Where do you think they might be then, sir?" asked Harry.

"Where is the safest, unplottable place where someone can hide something?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, Sir, the safest place nowadays is either Gringotts or Hogwarts, and unplottable,... wait The Room of Requirement!" he shouted.

" My thoughts exactly, Harry." replied Dumbledore.

"Would you like to do the honor of ridding us of this one?" he said motioning towrds the locket.

"Defintely, Sir." said Harry.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it to the locket.

"Destroyo"

As soon as the spell hit the locket, it rose in the air glowed purple, a smoke substance rose out of it along with an angry scream. The locket then fell to the desk, open. Although nothing was in it, it was proof that another Horcrux was destroyed.

"Who new that a simple spell would desroy such a complex object." said Harry.

"Indeed, Harry." replied Dumbledore.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco sat on his window sil watching the snow fall. Tommorow students would be going home for the holiday, which he was not looking foward too. Hermione and himself made plans to stay at Hogwarts, so they could be together, but now that she was away, it wouldn't happen.

Draco's thoughts got distacted when his owl swooped in and dropped the Daily Profit on his lap. His heart fell at the artical on the front page.

**Teenage Tragety: Hogwarts Head Girl Dies.**

**It has been confirmed, that Miss Hermione Potter, 17, Head Girl this year at Hogwarts, has died last night, due to serious injuries sustained in a car accident. She was not able to use magic to save herself, seeing she was in the prescence of muggles, while on an Exchange Program, in America. She was the brightest witch at Hogwarts, in history, and a best friend and Sister to Harry Potter. This news has saddened the wizarding world, and Miss Potter will be greatly missed. Athourities suspect that Death Eaters were involved in this tragety. We recently spoke to Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore about this event.**

**"Miss Potter was a splendid Pupil here at Hogwarts. Her presence brightened every room she stepped in and I believe she will be greatly missed."**

**We have not been able to contact Mr Potter at this time. A service will be held tommorow at noon to honor this wonderful witch.**

The moving picture above the artical, was of Hermione the night of the Yule Ball in their Fourth Year, and she was beautiful, even thought her hair was brown at that time and her eyes were chocolate brown. She was beautiful to him no matter what.

Tears fell down Draco's face and world came crashing down. Not only was he going to marry Pansy, but he would never see the love of his life again. He honestly felt at that moment he would never be happy again, and he was probably right. His heart was empt, yet so full of sorrow and pain.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ginny sat sobbing against her brothers shoulder, while he just stared into the blazing flames of the fire place.

Harry sat gripping the paper in his hands. Again someone was taken from him and now he had no family left.

He didn' know what to do. He just wished he would wake up from this terrible nightmare. But then again it was reality.

oxxoxoxoxooxoxxoxooxoxxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione sat in the kitchen reading todays edition of the Daily Profit, a tear falling down her cheek. She held her hands over her belly, which was getting big quite fast. Her babies were growing, and she could feel them moving all the time. She was almost 4 months along, and only had a few more months to go.

"Professor, what is everyone going to think, when I show up at the final battle alive?" she asked.

"Miss, Granger, you may still be pregnant when it arrives. Harry only has 3 more Horcruxes to find and then we will challenge Voldemort to the ultimate battle. You will probably not be fighting." Dumbledore replied.

"I have to disagree sir, I will be fighting along side my brother, and these little ones will be out just in time, for everything."she said.

A/N-I finished Deathly Hallows in three sittings adding up to 13 hours and only getting 4 hours of sleep. I had an awesome time at the Grand Hallows ball and stood in line for 2 hours. It was well worth it. This story, I wrote a while ago. The original version I posted on my account on AFF. hope you enjoy this chappy! more to come soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter 11

Hatred, saddness and tears lie in Harry's eyes as he read the Daily Profit's artical about his sister. Ron sat in silence looking into the raging fire in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was silently crying in the corner. After a couple hours of silence, Harry finally spoke.

"I can't believe this." he said.

"Harry..." Ginny said, her voice trembling.

"No. First, he takes my parents away from me, then Sirius and now my sister. He's ruined my life. And I will get revenge. I'm going to kill him." he said in an emotion less voice.

"And Ron and I will help Harry" said Ginny now kneeling to the side of him.

"No. I'm doing it on my own. No one else is getting killed on my account." he replied.

"Were here if you need us" Ginny whispered as she got up and went to her dorm.

Harry silently got up and went to his dorm, coming back down a moment later with his invisibility cloak. As he began to step out of the portrait hole, he heard a soft voice.

"Gin's right you know, I'll be here if you need me." said Ron softly.

Harry nodded and replied, "Thanks Ron" and he left the common room.

Harry walked the dark corridors and made his way to the 7th floor. When he got there he saw a figure standing in front of the bare wall.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy" he said civily as he took off his cloak.

"Trying to help you find whatever you're looking for. I haven't had any luck yet." he replied solemly.

Harry walked infront of the wall three times.

'I need to find the 6th Horcrux, I need to find the 6th Horcrux, I need to find the 6th Horcrux' he thought to himself.

After the third time, the Room of Requirement's door appeared. Both Draco and Harry had their wands ready to use if needed. When Harry opened the door, a small room appeared. In it was four walls. The wall infront of them had to candles, burning brightly and a mirror. Harry walked up to the mirror and looked in it. What he got in return was his reflection.

A lump formed in his throat. Draco came up beside him.

"What did you ask the room?" He asked in a low voice.

"I told it I needed to find the 6th Horcrux" he responded shakily.

"What's a horcrux?" asked Draco.

"Its a receptacle in which a Dark wizard has hidden a part of his soul for the purposes of attaining immortality"

"So the Dark Lord wants to live forever?" asked Draco.

"Yes" said Harry.

"How many did he make?"

"According to Dumbledore 7" he replied.

"Thats not normal." Draco replied.

"You're telling me" said Harry as the two wizards walked down the hallways of Hogwarts.

"How do we get rid of them?" asked Draco.

"A simple spell really" replied Harry.

"Tis whole predicament it extremely odd." said Draco.

"Yeah, I know. The thing is, why has he been trying to kill me when I hold something very important of his?" he asked outloud.

"I don't know, I don't know." Draco replied.

"Wait, he told me that my mother needn't have died. But why?" he asked fustrated.

"Blood" said Draco. "He's all about purity."

"But my mum was Muggle-born." Harry said.

"Harry, have you ever researched your blood line?" asked Draco "The Potter Blood Line"

"No, but I think you may have the right idea. I'm gonna look in the Library first thing in the morning" he said.

Harry and Draco made their way back to their dorms. When Harry got back to the common room, he found both Ron and Ginny were pacing. When the portrait door shut, they looked up to see Harry.

"Harry you gotta see this. Its a special edition of the Daily Profit." Ron said showing the paper to Harry.

**_LUCIUS MALFOY ESCPAES FROM AZKABAN!_**

**_IT HAS BEEN DISCOVERED THAT DEATH EATER, LUCIUS MALFOY, HAS ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN. IT IS SUGGESTED HE ESCAPED IN THE EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING ON TUESDAY, A DAY BEFORE THE SUSPICIOUS DEATH OF MISS HERMIONE POTTER. AURORS ARE INVESTIGATING THE CURRENT SITUATION. IF YOU SEE LUCIUS MALFOY CONTACT THE AUROR OFFICE IMMIDIATELY. HE IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS AND SHOULD NOT BE APPROACHED._**

Hermione sat in the kitchen reading the specal edition of the daily profit, with an amused look on her face.

"If I know Lucius Malfoy, he will go along with this and try to get back in Voldemort good graces. It'll be a bit of a nasty shock when I show up at the final battle, very much alive." she said outloud.

She looked down at her swelling belly and caressed it softly.

"Oh my little ones, I miss your daddy so much." she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"A few more months and you'll be ready to come out and shock the world. They won't know what hit them." she said as she drank her warm milk and gazed into the fire.

Just as Hermione thought, Lucuis was indeed at Voldemort's feet, bragging that he was the one who killed Harry Potter's Twin. Little did he know, that lie was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

A/N Please review. Let me know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading. I have to credit Wikipedia for the definition of the Horcrux.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter 12

Harry and Draco were in the Head Dorm looking through piles of books for any information on Harry's bloodline. The Holidays had past and now Spring had sprung and April flowers were blooming. Events around the castle were normal. Pansy was planning her wedding to Draco, and Ron seemed to never get over Hermiones death. The students were just begining to adjust to life without their Head Girl. The person who seemed to take it the hardest was Draco.

Harry and Draco had been searching for a month now and still had no luck.

Harry noticed Draco, at one point in their research, looking into space and his eyes begin to water.

"You really cared for her , didn't you?" asked Harry.

"What are you talking about Potter?" he answered.

"I can see it. The way you looked at her. Did you love her?." Harry repiled.

" Does it really matter now, shes gone and my life is meaningless now" he spat closing one book and opening another.

"Look, Mione cared alot for you, Infact I know she was in love with you too. I could see it everytime in her eyes when she talked about you. They lit up so brightly." Harry said quietly, looking into the burning fire.

Draco got up and walked over to the window.

"She had my heart the day she slapped me in third year."he said smiling.

"Well you deserved it" said Harry with a lopsided grin.

" I had a dream to marry her and have a family with her. I felt loved when I was with her. Not even my parents loved me. I was just a necessity. Take after my father. Too bad they ignored me half my life. Then they would have figured out I was for the Light side, not following some half blood hippocrite who claim's purity is the most powerful thing there is." he said.

"Well spoken, Malfoy." said Harry as he smirked.

"Thanks, Potter." he said back as he went back to looking at books.

About 5 minutes later, Draco stood up and walked over to Harry.

"I think I found something." he said as he showed the book to Harry.

The page read:

GRYFFINDOR FAMILY

'The only known decendant of Godric Gryffindor is a wizard by the name of Charlus Potter, who married Dorea Black and gave birth to one son, whom they named James Potter, who married Lily Evans, whom then gave birth to one son, Harry James Potter and one daughter', but the name was rubbed off and thats where the page ended.

"Wow. You're the last living decendant of Gryffindor." said Draco looking amazed at Harry.

"Now its time to get revenge. Voldemort started this, and I'm going to finish it."

Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place, Hermione was napping when she felt wetness and a sharp pain though her stomace and bolted up on the couch.

"Breathe, Hermione, this is it, your babies are coming." she said out loud as another contraction hit and she winced in pain.

She sent a quick owl to Madame Pomphrey and layed back down on the couch.

Within minutes, the medi-witch Flooed over with Prof. McGonnagall.

"Ok Hermione" said the medi-witch, "breathe like you've been practicing." she said.

Meanwhile, McGonnagall was setting up four changing tables, so she could clean up the babies when they arrived.

About 4 hours later, the babies were ready to be born.

"Ok, Hermione, when I say push, I need you to push the first baby out. Ok?"

Hermiome nodded, her raven colored curls sticking to her sweaty head.

"Push, Hermione" said the medi-witch.

Hermione pushed and let out a small whimper.

"I can't. I'm not ready" she cried.

"Well ready or not Ms Granger, these babies are coming and you and Mr. Malfoy are about to become parents." said McGonnagall.

"I need him here. I'm not strong enough to do this by my self" she said as tears fell down her face.

"Push, Hermione."

And she did. The first to come was a girl with staight raven colored hair and deep blue eyes.

"Gabby Anne"

The next onne to come was a boy with curly blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Howie Alexander"

The third to come was the second girl. She has curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Sadie Mae"

Ant the last was the second boy. He had straight raven colored hair and emerald green eyes.

"Riley Michael".

After a few hours of rest, Hermione quietly walked over to the four bassinettes.

Hermione looked at her children. They looked so much like their parents. She wished so much that Draco was there to see these four little miracles.

"Congratulations, Ms. Granger. You have four heathy children." said McGonnagall.

"Thank You" she replied softly, as she gazed at the new loves of her life.

A/N- . So I hope you liked it and Please review. Thank you to all my loyal readers! Also I have to credit Wikpedia for Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. Again Please Review!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Chapter 13

Draco was reading a book in the common room, trying to get his mind off of recent events,when a majestic falcon came flying in the window.

_'Who would be writting me on a saturday morining_?' he asked himself.

Curiousity got the better of Draco and he tore open the certified letter.

**_Dear Mr. Draconis A. Malfoy,_**

**_Your attendance is needed at the Ministry to dicuss a very important matter involving your marrige to a Miss. Pansy H Parkinson. Please meet the Minister of Magic in his office at 12 noon._**

**_Assistant to the Minister of Magic,_**

**_K. Shaklebolt._**

Draco informed Dumbledore and his friends where he was going.

When Draco arrived at the Ministry, he was escorted to the Minister of Magic's office by the Junior Assistant, Percy Weasley/

When he got there he was surprised to see his mother and the Parkinsons there along with Pansy.

He took the empy seat next to his mother, and the Minister spoke.

"It has come to my attention that the agreement on the marrige of Draconis and Pansy is invalid." he spoke.

"What do you mean Invalid!" screech Pansy.

"It means Draco has consumated with another person, which ended up resulting in a child. Mr. Malfoy has no chioce but to marry the one who bore his child."he spoke.

"Thats imposible. She's dead." he spoke coldly.

"Well according to our records she is not." the Minister spoke.

"So I can't marry Pansy. " he stated.

"I'm afraid you can not" said the Minister.

"Thats not fair! I'm suppose to marry Draco and spend all of his money and give him an Heir. Not some tramp!" she yelled as teard threatened her eye.

'Hermione was not a trap you whore! You're the one who slept with half of the male population!" Draco retorted.

"Enough!" yelled the Minister.

"Whats done is done Miss. Parkinson. It is impossible for you to wed Mr. Malfoy. The bond will repel the two of you." he said.

"Good. Am I free to go now?" Draco asked.

"If you wish" said the Minister.

Draco got up and left the office, his mother following, who was filled with joy. She hated the Parkinsons and was glad that they were no longer going to be her in-laws. The only sound they heard going down the elevator, was the screeching of a gold digger who didn't get her way.

Back at Hogwarts, Draco ran into Harry, and a big grin formed on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" harry asked.

"I can't marry Pug-face" said Draco happily.

"Congrats, Mate" said Harry as the two went in their sepaerate directions.

When Draco returned to his living quarters, a black owl was waiting for him.

He took the note and read it.

_**'Tonight. Midnight. Father'**_

He knew exactly what it meant.

He made his way to Dumbledore's office. They had less than 5 hours to prepare for the final battle.

A/N - Yes this is a very short chapter. It says what it needs to. Thank you soo much for all the reviews I have been getting! And thank you to my faithful readers:** Emma-Loiuse 1993, FairyPrincessWithATwist, Draco's Princess 92, adrianna100, panchat, Isabella Heart, Aloralynn, animegal4ever, camc1099, Cenagirl, S.D. Blum, catysmom. **

Mor to come soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

"Miss. Granger, wake up."Dumbledore spoke softly.

"Professor, What is it?" Hermione asked.

" The War has Started. Harry needs you." he replied.

Hermione jumped out of bed and grabbed her wand. She pointed it at her feet and sneakers appeared, She had on black strechy pants and a red tee shirt on. She walked into the next room and looked at the four babies sleeping soundly in their cribs. Sleep well my angels. Love you, Sadie,Gabie, Howie,Rylie" she said as she rubbed their backs.

She turned to Madame Pomphrey, who was sitting in the rocking chair, holding a book in her lap.

"Take care of them." she said softly.

"I will child, I will" Madame Pomphrey replied.

Hermione went downstairs to meet Dumbledore in the Main Hallway.

"Ready Hermione?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes." she replied in a whisper.

"Where are we apparating to Sir?" she asked.

"Godrics Hollow" he said with a sad tone in his voice.

The scene was awful. Thousands of Death Eaters and Order members were fighting. Spells being cast and fired off in all directions. The weather seemed to pick up the mood, for it was cloudy and raining.

Harry and Draco made ther way to find Voldemort. Order members keeping Death Eaters out of they way. The air was filled with the smell of singed clothing and burnt flesh. Dirt and ashes dirtied the faces of the two young wizards. They met Voldemort in the center of the battlefield. He was in a protective green light bubble.

"Harry Potter. I have waited for this day for 17 years." Voldemort spat.

"I didn't know you wanted to die so badly, **Tom**" harry replied using Voldemorts given name.

Voldemort sneered.

"Only a true Gryffindor Heir can penetrate this protective force. It looks like you and I will be battling alone, seeing your sister died at the mercy of my right hand Death Eater." he spoke with malice in his voice.

"Think again, _Tom_" spoke a voice from the right side of Harry.

They all looked a saw a young witch with ravern colored riglets and burning green eyes. She had a look of pure hatred and disgust on her face.

"Hermione!" The two young wizards excliamed. Draco was shocked. It all made sense. Why he couldn't marry Pansy. Hermione was still alive and must have gotten pregnant and given birth recently.

"Not now boys. Harry and I have a prophecy to deal with at the moment." she spoke, the anger in her voice rising.

Voldemorts face tightend with rage.

"Accio Malfoy Sr" he said as he waved his hand.

Lucius Malfoy came flying over and fell to the ground in front of Voldemort.

"Malfoy, you assured me you had disposed of this Potter brat" he said pointing his pale bony finger at Hermione.

"Well, surley if you had performed Ligillimecy, you would have seen I was lying." he sneered to Voldemort.

The three teens mouths dropped, as they just witnessed Lucius Malfoy sassing the Dark Lord.

"I think I've had enough of you. **_AVADA KEDAVRA_**!" hissed Voldemort. And like that, Lucius lay dead ground.

Harry and Hermione both walked though the protective green glow and were now feet away from Voldemort.

"This ends now, Tom! ." said Harry.

"Yes, it does. Goodbye, Harry and Hermione Potter!" he spoke as he raised his arm and pointed his arm.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Harry, Just think about love! Thats all you need!" she yelled.

Harry's eyes were wide as saucers. He was speechless.

"Who do you love, Harry!" Hermione yelled, urgency in her voice.

"I love my friends, I love Hogwarts, I love Sirius, I love my parents, I love my sister!" he yelled

"I love my friends, I love Draco, I love my children, I love my parents I love my brother!" she yelled.

As they declared there love for these things aloud, a white light began to grow around their entwined hands and grew brighter and stronger. The fighting Death Eaters and Order Members stopped fighting and watched the scene before them unfold. Even Voldemort lowered his hand at the sight of this magic.

Both teens eyes began to glow a lumimous green and the light grew stronger.

As the light force grew, the two were lifted up in the air and began to spin, faster and faster. They then turned to Voldemort and aimed their hands toward Voldemort and a huge ball of light went soaring in his direction and hit him right in the middle of his body.

The minute the light force hit Voldemort, he fell to the ground and the protective barrier vanished.

There lay the darkest wizard of all time defated and dead. All because of two teenagers, two Heir's of Gryffindor.

Harry was waiting for it. Waiting for the soul fragment to emerge from his body and revive Voldemort, but It didn't. He looked at Hermione, very confused.

"It hasn't been there for quite some time Harry. The moment you learned to love, it was destroyed. " Hermione told him, as tears glistened in her eyes.

Harry put his arm around his sister's shoulder as she leaned into him, glad they were re-united once more.

The two looked around. Ministry officials were gathering up the remaining Death Eaters. And disposing of the dead bodies.

That night, the light lost 3 fighters. One which was Severus Snape, who came out of hiding to protect Lily's children.

A/N- I got the idea of the Light thing from Disney's Twitches. As always thanks for reading and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer! I don't own the Potterverse!

Chapter 15

The students and Professors returned to Hogwarts to celebrate the deafeat the Dark Lord.

Harry along with Draco, Hermione and Dumbledore and McGonagall retreated to the Headmasters office

Both Harry and Draco were holding Hermiones hands. She missed both her protectors very much.

"Ok Professor. Would you like to explain to us this whole thing?" asked Harry, giving a smirk.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I believe I can reveal all information at this point" said Dumbledore smiling.

"As I tell this story, please don not interrupt. I will answer your questions when I am finished."

The room stayed silent.

"Madame Pomphrey, came to me several months ago expressing concern for a student. She told me that a student came her thinking she had a stomace flu. But it was much more than that. The student was found to be pregnant. "

Both boys looked at Hermione wide eyed and shock written all over their faces. She looked down to the floor and gave a small smile.

"When I received this information, I knew that this student would be in great danger if Voldemort found out she was with child. So we had to put her into hiding. We also knew that Voldemort would want this girl dead as soon as possible, so we decided to "Kill her off" ourselves. Of course when Lucius Malfoy escaped Azkaban that played well into our plan."

"On April 8th, this student gave birth. And I knew she would be ready to fight in the upcoming battle. Now a month later here we sit, the world rid of the Dark Lord."

"Where were you staying, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Grimmauld Place. And I was the Lioness who cleaned out her den and found the real locket." she said.

Hary leaned over and hugged her. "I'm so happy you're alive" he said a tear falling from his eye.

"Me too." she replied.

She then turned to Draco and gave a small smile.

"Your probably wondering why you coudn't marry Pansy." she said.

"Well when you showed up at the final battle, I put it all together." He looked up into her eyes." I love you so much Hermione. I was lost and miserable without you."

"I love you too." she said as she hugged him, and never wanting to let go.

"So, do I have a son or a daughter?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"Wait, Hermione, when we were in the field, you said children" said Harry.

Hermione smiled.

"You heard correctly Harry. I did say children" she said

"So you gave birth to more than one?" Draco asked stunned.

"Yes, I had.."

She was cut off by the office door opening.

"Ms Granger, they miss their mother." said McGonnagall as she held the office door open, and the medi-witch came in carrying a baby girl.

Hermione got up and walked over to the medi witch and held the blonde haired green eyed girl.

"Hi my Sadie" she said as she walked over to Draco and lay the baby in his arms.

"Draco, meet your daughter, Sadie Mae."

"She's beautiful Mione." he said as she went and got another baby from the medi witch.

She held the next baby and went over to Harry.

"Harry, meet your nephew, Riley Michael" she said placing the raven haired green eyes boy in his arms.

"Wow, he looks just like us, Mione" he said looking at the baby in his arms as Draco watched on with watery eyes.

For a third time Hermione went to the Medi Witch and held another bundle in her arms amd walked over to Dumbledore and lay the blonde haired blue eyed boy in his arm.

"Professor Dumbledore, you remember Howie Alexander" she said.

Both Harry and Draco were now standing next to the Headmaster gazing at the three, month old children.

Hermione came back yet again with her last of the four.

And thid litle one is Gabie Anne" she said holding the raven haired blue eyed baby girl.

"You gave birth to four babies. You are amazing Hermione." said Draco gazing at all his children.

"I'm proud of you Mione. Your the bravest woman I know" said Harry.

"Thanks guys." she said as she cradled the baby in her arms.

"Ms. Granger. If you would like to attend the rest of your classes, I'm sure Dobby and Winky will care for the children during the day." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor. I'd love that. "she said

"And if you would like, Mr Malfoy, Mr. Goldstien can take over Head Boy Position so you can care for your children"

"Yes I would like that" said Draco.

"A nursery has been added to you suite for the babies. Feel free to retire and take a week off from classes so the chlidren can adjust to Dobby and Winky." said Dumbledore.

"Thank You, Professor." replied the two young parents as the left with Harry and their children to retire in their suite.

When they got to the suite, the three layed the babies in their cribs and said goodnight.

Ther three teens walked down the stairs and into the common room.

"Thanks for helping us , Uncle Harry" said Hermione with a smirk.

"Anything for my sister, and her babies." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"What about the father of your nieces and nephews?" said Draco teasingly.

"Uh, sorry Malfoy, but I really don't fancy giving you a kiss." said Harry jokingly.

"Believe me I don't want a kiss from you, Potter" he said begining to laugh.

"I would hope not." Harry replied smirking.

"Ok if you two don't mind, I would really love to spend some time with the father of my children" said Hermione interupting.

"You heard her Potter, so scat" Draco said as waved his hand toward the door.

"I'm going, I'm going" her said as he headed for the door.

"See ya tomorrow Harry." Hermione giggled as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

Harry left laughing and shaking his head.

When the portrait door shut, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and reached up for a kiss.

When their lips met, the passion was ignited. It was intense to say the least, with their tounges fighting a battle.

After a few minutes, the pulled from eachother to catch some much needed air.

"I've missed you so much" said Hermione looking into Draco's eyes.

"Me too. I love you so much Mione." he said as he swooped down and captured her lips in another kiss.

When they pulled away, Hermione spoke.

"My life is finally perfect. I have a brother, I have four wonderful children." she sighed.

"But there is one thing missing." Draco said.

"And whats that." she said.

"A husband?" he questioned.

"What are you saying, Mr Malfoy?" she teased.

"Marry me , Mione'" he said.

"I thought you'd never ask." she said as she reached up and kissed him.

"Come on, lets go get some sleep" Said Draco. And they made their way up to the master bedroom for a well deserved sleep.

A/N - as always Please review! and thanks for reading! I LOVE the reviews I'm getting! dont worry, thres more story coming!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The well deserved sleep the two young parents thought they were going to get, was just wishful thinking. With four, one month old babies, you're in for a long night.

One would wake up crying and then the other three would follow.

After two long weeks of getting the babies into a routine, Draco and Hermione returned to classes, just in time to review for NEWTS.

They barely had anytime for themselfves with caring for the babies and the NEWTS exams and before they knew it, their Graduation Day was upon them.

Dumbledore stood up at the podium and greeted the audience in ther great hall.

"Good Evening and welcome to Hogwarts, 1997 Graduation Ceremony. Thank you for being here on this special day for the most extrodinary class Hogwarts has ever seen."

"I would now like to intoduce this years Head Boy and Head Girl. Mr.Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Potter."

The audience clapped while the two students went up to make their speech.

" Seven years ago, the class sitting before you entered Hogwarts for the first time." said Hermione.

"And every year something unusual has happened." said Draco.

" Our first year a troll was let into the castle. Thats when I became best friends with my two bestfriends" said Hermione as she gazed over to them.

" And Later in the year, we found out a Professor was playing host to an unwelcome guest, after the Socerers Stone." said Draco.

"In second year, the Chamber of Secrets was re opened after 50 years and some students were attacked, one even taken into the chamber" said Hermione as she smiled at Ginny.

"And again the same unwelcome guest was the cause of all the issues we went through that year" said Draco.

"Third year came with the escape of a Prizioner of Azkaban, Sirius Black, a presumed murderer. He was later found innocent, but never got the proper acknowledgement seeing he died two years previous." said Hermione.

"Fouth year brought along the Tri Wizard Tournament, which is know for the Goblet of Fire, when Voldemort was reborn and killed one of our own." said Draco.

"Year Five brought the attack on the Ministry, where some of Hogwarts students, known as Dumbledore's Army, fought to keep their loved ones safe, along with members from the Order of the Phoenix. Thats when Voldemort made his public apperance." said Hermione.

"Sixth Year brought on a plan that the Order had set up. The plan to get rid of our beloved headmaster, by pretending to kill him infront of the Deatheaters, when in actuality, he was given a sleeping potion and then silently stunned, by a Half-Blood Prince, Professor Severus Snape. If Voldemort thought Dumbledore was gone, we knew he would come out of hiding." said Draco

"This year, we faced the greatest challenge of all. The Final Battle, where Voldemort was finally defeated. Allies were made and people changed." said Hermione smiling at Draco.

"New friendships blossomed and new love was found" said Draco smiling at Hermione.

"To say that this graduating class is the same as the last, is a lie. It is unique and extraordinary and the class that put house rivalries behind them to set a better example for future students" said Hermione.

"From enemies to friends to even life long love, this class is united in everyway, just as it should have been in the begining. The future looks bright and promising." said Draco.

"May it continue thorughout thousands of years and let the Class of 1997 be know as the New Begining" said Hermione.

The hall erupted in a standing ovation when the speech was finished, which lasted for about a minute and a half.

The two heads sat back down and Dumbledore, once again took the podeum.

"When I call you name, Please com up to recieve your diploma"

"Hermione Potter"

Hermione made her way up, shook Dumbledore's hand and went back to her seat.

"Draco Malfoy"

He did the same as cameras flashed taking pictures of the graduating students.

Harry, Ron and the rest of the graduating class went up to recieve their diplomas as well. When the last student recieved their diploma, Dumbledore spoke once again.

"I would like to remind the graduating class that there is a celebration ball later tonight at 6pm which will last till midnight. Now without further ado I am proud to present Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy's, Class of 1997!"

The graduates jumped up and cheered, hugging their friends and some even letting off fireworks with their wands.

Hermione and Draco made their way down to their friends giving out hugs and shaking hands.

"We did guys!" squeeled Hermione as she hugged Harry and then Ron.

"Finally, no more homework!" yelled an excited Ron.

Ginny , Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Mrs. Granger came over to the group with Hermione and Draco's four children.

"Hi sweetie" Hermione said as she took Riley off of Tonks' hands.

"Hey princess" said Draco as he took Gabbie from Ginny.

"They're getting so big, so quickly" said Ginny cooing.

" I can't believe they're two months old already" said Harry.

"I know" said Ron.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching the children tonight Mum" she asked Mrs Granger.

"Of course not dear. Molly is helping too. Its your graduation night. Go celebrate." she said.

"Thank you so much Mum, Molly." she said.

"Its no problem." said Mrs. Weasley.

"May I join and help?" asked a voice from behind the group.

"Mother" said Draco kissing her on the cheek.

"Of course you can help, Mrs. Malfoy. They are after all your grandchildren." smiled Hermione, handing her son to his grandmother.

Turns out, Lucius had Narcissa under the Imperious curse for many years. Luckily St. Mungos were able to cure her and turned out she had opposite views of what Lucius believed in.

"You young ones better go get ready for the Graduation Ball. It starts in a couple of hours," said Tonks,

"You'rer right. Come on, Draco" said Hermione grabbing his hand and running out of the Great Hall.

"See you at the Ball" she yelled to her friends as the two made their way up to their dorms.

Please review!

Feed the Muse!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Chapter 17

Hermione and Draco stood outside the Great Hall doors.

She looked beautiful in her red spagetti strapped dress that fell gracefully to the floor. Her raven colored hair was in loose soft curls, with some pulled back in a red ribbon. She wore diamond studs that Draco had got her for their graduation, that went well with her, Marquise cut engagement ring that he had gotten her the day after he proposed,

Draco was wearing black dress robes acented in red to match Hermione's atire. His blond lockes, falling over his sky blue eyes.

The two entered the hall and were amazed at the sight before them.

The ceiling was charmed to look like a clear nights stary sky with a bright silver moon, and tiny stars falling down to the floor, so the floor shimmered like diamonds. The normal four house tables were now smaller round tables that floating with flowing house color table covers.

At the front of the hall there was a buffet table filled with every food imaginable. From ice cream to chicken and steak and all the sweets one could dream of.

Hermione noticed Ron stuffing his face near the chicken wings and gave a small giggle.

"I'm going to hang out with Ron and Harry for a bit. I'll catch up wit you in a bit." said Hermione kissing Draco's cheek. He waved and went off to find his "friends" and chat with them for a while.

Hermione went up behind Ron and whisperd in his ear.

"It'll be there all night you know" she said.

He jumped back at first but was relieved when he saw it was only Hermione,

"I mow but is so goo" he said with his mouth full.

"Oh Ronald, your still the same as when we first met. And I'm glad" she said as tears begin to brim her eyes.

Ron smiled and embraced her in a big hug.

"Hey! Get your hands off my Fiancee'" said Draco walking over with a grin on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped Draco lightly on his arm.

"Congrats, Malfoy. Treat her well" said Ron holding out his hand, and a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Weasley, and I'll treat Mione like a Prince would treat his Princess" he said grasping his hand and gave a small genuine smile.

"Hey guys" said Harry walking up to the group of three.

"Oh Harry" said Hermione jumping into his arms.

"I can't believe my sister is a mother of four and is getting married all at the age of 17" he said hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry Harry, your time will come. Even if things didn't end up working out between you and Ginny." she said.

"Its ok Mione. We're still friends. We're better off that way. We just sorta fell apart" he said.

"You and Weaselette broke up?" asked Draco.

"Yeah. It was very hush hush. And we were both fortunate to find new people. She's so much happier with Blaise." he said.

"What about you brother dearest? When do I get to meet the lucky lady?" asked and enthusiastic Hermione.

"In about two seconds" he said as he smiled at a girl walking toward the group. She had light brown wavy hair with blonde highlights that fell smoothly past her shoulders and sea blue eyes,which popped out from behind her rimmless glasses.

"Hi love" said Harry as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Everyone, this is Katie. She grew up in the same neighboorhood as me. She's origially from America but moved here when she was 5" he said happily.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, Harry's sister." said Hermione.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about all of you." Katie said smiling.

"I do hope you'll come with Harry to mine and Draco's wedding in August" said Hermione happily.

"I'd love too. Thank You." replied Katie.

With that said, the music had begun playing and the group went to the dance floor and danced the night away. This would be their last night in Hogwarts as students and the wanted to remember it forever.

The next morning the groggy graduates, began to make their way out of the castle to catch the train.

Hermione, whose hand was intertwined with Draco's and head leaning on his shoulder, Harry, who had his arms around his current girlfriend, Katie, and Blaise and Ron who were leaning against the wall. Ginny was already on the Hogwarts Express with her friends.

"This is it. We are no longer students of Hogwarts." said an emotional Ron as Blaise nodded along.

"I'm going to miss this place. It was the first place I could call home." said Harry, as Katie gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"We did alot of growing up here. Met friends that last a lifetime" said Draco.

"Its not really goodbye. It'll always be here and in our hearts" said Hermione as they made their way towards Hogsmead to board the Hogwarts Express and go home.

A/NThanks so much for the reviews! Only 2 more chapters until this story is finished. I'm thinking of editing my other stories and posting them here as well. They are called **Her Darkest Secrets** and its sequel **Love and Faith. **

Again Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione stood on the balcony looking over the gadens of Malfoy Manor. There was a light wind blowing and her raven colored curls danced in the breeze, while the sun shined on her face.

Down in the gardens, house elves were setting up the white chairs and setting a long white carpet down dividing the rows of chairs in two and making as isle. At the end of the isle was a white wooden gazebo decorated with red and white roses.

Futher to the right of the wedding setting, were two sheer white tents, so at night if you looked up you could see the stars shining down upon you. Tables were set up with crystal and more sheer white table cloths.

The scene was bueatiful and in less than a half hour, Hermione would be walking down the isle, her future awaiting her.

She felt a small hand on her shoulder,and when sh turned around she saw her Maid of Honor.

"Come on Mione, you have to get ready" said Ginny.

Hermione smile and followed the redhead into her dressing room. Her two other bridesmaids, Luna and Parvarti, were dressed in sky blue sparkling robes and Ginny had on the same except her dress robes came with a shall, deeming her Maid of Honor.

"Mione your dress is beautiful" said Luna. And she was right. It was. Having been raised by muggles, she chose to wear a muggle wedding dress. An Ivory satin A line strappless gown with a side split and beaded tulle at the waist. It looked perfect on her. Her hair was up in curls and a tiara holding the veil in place.

The door to the room opened and Harry walked in.

"Ladies, its time." he said.

The three girls left the room and made their way down to the wedding. Harry looked at is sister and his eyes began to water.

"Mione, your breathtaking" he said as he went over and scooped her in his arms.

"Harry your going to make me cry." she said as her eyes began to water as she stepped back from him.

"I'm so proud of you. Mum and Dad would be too." he said.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"You ready to become Mrs. Malfoy?" he said as he held out his arm.

"More than you know." she said as she grabbed her bouquet and wrapped her free arm around Harrys, and made their way to her wedding.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoooooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Draco stood on the steps of the wooden gazebo, dressed in tradional dress robes, and his blonde hair falling over his blue eyes. Next to him stood his best man, Blaise Zabini, and his two grooms men, his cousins Alex, who had the malfoy hair and brown eyes and Zach, who had black hair and blue eyes.

The music began to play and Hermione's cousin, the Granger's niece, Madyson, who was 6 walked down the Isle as the flower girl, throwing rose petals.

Next came the ring bearer, Logan who was 7, another of Hermione's cousins, held a red pillow that held the two boxes with the rings in them.

Parvarti was the first bridesmaid to walk down the isle, followed by Luna and the the Maid of Honor, Ginny, all of them carried white and red roses.

The audience rose as the Wedding March began and waited for the Bride and her brother appeared.

When they did, camera started to flash and women started sniffing.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione looked like an Angel. His angel. The sight made his heart skip a beat.

Hermione and Harry made their way down the Isle. She noticed all the smiling faces and teary eyes of Narcissa and the Grangers. She saw Narcissa holding Howie, Mrs. Granger holding Sadie, Mr. Granger holding Gabbie, and Mrs Weasley holding Rylie. They were growing each day and they were now four months old.

Hermione and Harry stood at the front of the gazebo and waited for the officient to begin.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked.

"I do" said Harry. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and went to sit down in the front row with his girlfriend, Katie.

Hermione took Draco's hand and they both faced the officient.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marrige of Draco Andrew Malfoy and Hermione Lily Potter. If there is anyone with just cause why this marrige should not take place, speak now or forever hold your peace.

To the releif of the Bride and Groom, nobody made a sound.

"Hermione and Draco have requested to recite their own vows. Draco you may begin" he said.

"Hermione, 7 years ago, if someone had suggested that we would have been here today, I would have punched them. But people change and grow into their own person, and I'm glad I had that chance and did someting about it. I fell in love with a wonderful person and relized that I couldn't live without you. You were there for me, when no one else was. You brought love into my life, that I never knew existed. You are my one and only. You're irreplaceable, and I love you, forever."

Hermiones eyes were watering and the officient asked her to conclude their vows.

" Romeo and Juliet. Thats what our comparison was when we were secretly dating. Our families hated each other and it was forbidden for us to see each other. But love conqoured all in the end. These past months have been the greatest of my life. You showed me that even the coldest of hearts could be melted. They say everyone deserves a second chance, and I'm glad I took it with you. Your the love of my life, my soulmate. And I wouldn't trade you for any body else."

The officient had the rings and handed one to Draco.

"Do you, Draco Andrew, take Hermione Lily to be your lawfully wedded wife, and promise to be faithful to her and love her for all eternity?"

"I do" he said as he slid the matching band on her finger, which was two square cut diamonds, one on each side of the bigger diamond.

He handed the other ring to Hermione.

"Do you, Hermione Lily, take Draco Andrew, to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to be faithful and to love him for all eternity?"

"I do" she said as she slid the gold ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in my I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Draco tilted his head down and kissed her softly on the lips. The crowd cheered and the couple made their way down the isle followed by the wedding party. The guests made their way to the tent to wait for the reception to begin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"May I have your attention. It is now time to announce the wedding party"

"Give a round of a plause for our Flower Girl and Ring Bearer, Madyson and Logan"

The two children came out holding hands and made their way to their parents.

"Next we have Bridesmaid and Groomsmen, Pavarti and Zach."

The two came out and made their way to the head table.

"Next we have another Bridesmaid and Groomsmen, Luna and Alex"

They also made their way to the head table.

"Now for the Maid of Honor and Best Man, Ginny and Blaise"

They came out holding hands and made their way toward the head table.

"And now, in their first public apperance, Mr Draco Malfoy and His Wife, Mrs Hermione Malfoy"

The crowd cheered as the two entered the room and made their way to the dance floor, for their first dance as husband and wife.

The music began and they started to dance.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day i'm loving you more than this  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

**Chorus:  
**_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

**Chorus**

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

**Chorus**

During the whole song, they gazed into eachothers eyes and smiled.

When the dance was over , dinner was served. They had Lemon Chicken plates, which were made by a gourmet chef.

Next came the cutting of the cake. It was a 7 teir white cake filled with buttercream. Hermione and Draco fed eachother the first pieces and noticed that Madyson and Logan did the same thing with their cakes, which made everyone laugh.

The night continued with dancing then the throwing of the Boquet and Garder, which Katie and Harry ended up catching.

The reception continued well into the night and early morning. It was a night to remember.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione and Draco stood on the deck of their Honeymoon suite, watching the sun rise, The bright colors reflected on the ocean, making it look like liquid gold.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermiones waist.

"Two weeks with out the children, what do you think?" he whispered in her ear.

"I think we have alot of catching up to do" she said smirking.

"So what are we waiting for?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing" she said as she brought her lips to his, deepening the kiss seconds later.

A/N Thanks to all my readers and Feed the Muse, Please Review! more to come soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Epilouge

Here is what happened to everyone in the years to come.

When Draco and Hermione's children were 5, she gave birth to a set of fraternal twins, Addison and Alexander. They looked just like their father, except they had their mothers eyes.

Sadie, Rylie, Howie and Gabbie had the brains and wits of their parents. They were all unique in their own way. When their time came to go to Hogwarts, Sadie and Howie were sorted into Ravenclaw for their cleverness and studious ways and Gabbie and Rylie were sorted into Gryffindor for thier bravery and loyalty.

Two years after Draco and Hermione had wed, Harry proposed to his girlfriend, Katie. Their wedding was the event of the year and Hermione was a bridesmaid along with Katie's cousin, Michelle and her Maid Of Honor, Monique.

Three years later, Harry and Katie became proud parents of twin boy, whom they named, James and Sirius, in honor of Harry's father and godfather. They had light brown hair and green eyes. Apparently the Potter eyes are a dominant trait. When the twins were three Katie then gave birth to their third child, a girl named Lilianna, Lili for short. James and Sirius adored their baby sister who had Harrys raven hair and Katies blue eyes.

James and Sirius would later attend school with Alex and Addi, starting the same year.

Ginny and Blaise eloped and moved to America , but promising to keep in touch with their friends. A year later Ginny gave birth to a baby girl named,Calista and two years later gave birth to a boy, Cooper . The family never returned to live in England, but brought their chlidren down every summer to see their friends.

Ron never married. He was happy being an uncle and had no desire to reproduce. He did date a few girls when he traveled back between America and England, but never found the one.

Fin

thanks for the reviews and reading.


End file.
